Der verlorene Sohn The lost son
by Charmedflower
Summary: Phoebe lives with her sisters and has a young son named Ben. This want his father to know, because he has never seen him before. Cole has lived for three years in New York and knows nothing of his son. By chance, find out the sisters, that Cole lives. Paige wants to help Phoebe that Cole and they get back together, but wants he that anyway? And what is when both sides want the boy?
1. Chapter 1

It plays at the end of the sixth season. Leo and Piper are together and have Wyatt. Piper is pregnant with Chris. Paige is working as a social worker and is single. Phoebe works at Elise and is an advisor columnist. Cole lives in New York and knows nothing about his son. After the fourth season, he has not come back, and Phoebe has kept the baby.

I own nothing. Everything belongs to the author of Charmed. I make no money, I only write of fun. The figures include all themselves. Similarities are unintentional and have to apologize. English isn`t my motherlanguage and i did it with a translater. I`m sorry for mistakes of spelling or grammar. I hope you like this story.

The lost son

Cole Turner ran through New York and had the feeling that something was wrong. No matter what he tried, it never occurred to him. He was on his way to a well-known restaurant in Manhattan. There he was to meet a customer. Although he lived here for three years, he knew without a map New York not really good. He did not go out often, mostly just to meet with clients and to talk about the negotiations. The company for which he worked was named Carlsen & Son, where he worked as a prosecutor. During this time he had some acquaintances and friends found, even in the company. Often they went out once in two weeks, in any club in the city to recover from the stresses of everyday life.

It was summer, more precisely, the end of July, so it was no wonder that most people wore shorts and T-shirts in New York. The sun shone mercilessly down on the people, even in the shade it was considered hardly out. Many people went to the lake or to the sea to bathe there. But a few, such as Cole Turner, had to work in this weather.

After a ride on the subway and three bus stops, Cole arrived at the restaurant. He wore a dark blue suit, a dark blue jeans and dark sneakers. His black hair shone in the sun, and his bright blue eyes sparkled with the ocean to the bet. But although it was nice today, he felt not good. Again and again he went Phoebe`s words through his head and sometimes he woke them up at night, in a cold sweat. I do not love you, I hate you and I'm glad when you're dead. I hope you will never hurt someone, so how you hurt me. You are evil and you will always be, no matter what you do, you're a monster. I'm glad I never trusted you, you're nothing worth. Often he had to remember back to what he had done, and what that he did anything for Phoebe and her sisters. He had so often saved them and in gratitude they did not trust him. Every time he thought of the sisters, he was sympathetic, but was also angry because why they had not helped him to find another way?

The woman at reception tore him from his thoughts by asking him if he had reserved. Cole replied: "Yes, Turner, I have an appointment with a client. Miss Carl is her name, she should be here. "" Oh, yes, left down the hall and back right. Already waiting for you, "she said with a twinkling eye. Cole nodded to her and went to the table, there sat Miss Carl, had a glass of red wine in hand and looked at the menu.

Inwardly, he had to suppress a sigh, because it was just lunch and she had a glass of red wine in hand. Who knows how much she drank again today, so I'll never get rid of her. Cole greeted her by making her a compliment, gave her a kiss and sat down next to her. The two ordered and talked, firstly only about the upcoming hearing, then her statement and at last they began to talk about herself. Cole did as he would listen for the last subject, but in reality his thoughts drifted off and he was not listening. He thought of how this feeling came, it was something wrong, something was missing.

At the same time in San Francisco_

It was a rainy day, very rare for San Francisco. There should be thunderstorm in the evening and a storm warning had gone to the people.

Piper made food while Leo played with Wyatt. Wyatt had just turned 3 and loved his stuffed animals, with whom he often played, very. He also found great to play with Leo horse, Wyatt climbed then of Leo's back and held on tight, while Leo crawled through the apartment.

Paige continued to work as a social worker and had her own office, with flexible hours and own staff who helped her. She had the day off and spent the day with her nephew Junior. She loved him very much, even more than Wyatt, she knew Junior was something special, just as Chris had said it. Junior was Phoebe`s and Cole`s son. Cole knew nothing of his son, they had already destroyed him when Phoebe found out that she was pregnant. Although Phoebe never spoke of him and Junior never said his name or told about Cole, Paige knew that Phoebe missed Cole. Sometimes when Junior was with Viktor and Phoebe thought no one would listen, then she cried herself to sleep and murmured his name. Paige was very concerned not only about Phoebe but also to Junior, he needed his father. Paige did not know what to do, because he was death and Piper would never help bring him back. Paige was snapped out of her thoughts when Junior took her by the hand and walked with her to the slide.

Paige had gone with him in a children's area, where you could even slip in the rain and play and there were many other children. She had made to go tonight to P3 and to take care of their personal lives, because her relationship was considered by all not long.

Phoebe sat in her office and worked as a counselor columnist. What should I do? I love my sisters, but Cole, I still love him so much. What have I done? I would do anything to change it. Junior is the only thing that has stayed with me from him and no one will ever hurt him. He looks exactly like Cole. Short, washed curly, black hair and bright blue eyes. When I look at him, I see Cole in front of me. Every time I go to work or look like he is sad, I'm sad too and I hope Cole were here. He would be a great father and Junior would just love as I do. The two could make father-son stuff, like play basketball, Junior teach swimming and so much more. Eventually he will ask where his father is and then? Should I really tell him that I killed his father? I do not know what to do. Paige and I make our allegations, we could have chosen a different path. We could ask other demons or can brew elixirs. He would hate me for what I did to him. Phoebe thought.


	2. Phoebe Halliwell

Elise walked into the office and said that Phoebe could work for the next days from home. Phoebe was grateful that the relationship between her and Elise was so good. Elise knew everything from demons to magic. As a few demons Phoebe attacked at work, she told Elise. All other lost her memories of the attack, only Elise not. She also knew that Phoebe mourned Cole and it was very hard for her. Elise liked Junior and he had become something like a grandson. She was often invited to birthdays and holidays, which she gladly accepted. Elise disappeared and Phoebe grabbed her things and drove home. When she got there, she saw Leo playing around with Wyatt, this brought tears to her eyes, because knew that Cole and Junior would never do this. She went into the kitchen and met Piper. Piper was pregnant again and was cooking Leo's favorite dish: pancakes with jam and biscuits to for the little guys. Phoebe sat down in the living room and wrote some advice. She waited for the return of Junior.

When Paige and Junior came into the living room, Phoebe threw in Junior`s arms and hugged him very close to her, as she never wanted to let him go again. Junior crawled onto her lap and looked television, while Phoebe and Paige exchanged about their day. Suddenly Junior asked: " Mummy, where's Daddy" and looked at her with his bright blue eyes. Phoebe and Paige looked at him and had no idea what they should do, should they lie or tell him the truth Phoebe thought it just what i should do? I loved him and wanted to be honest with him. She was afraid to make the same mistake with him as with Cole, because she had lost him just because she did not tell him the truth. Junior and Wyatt knew about good and evil, demons and witches modest, but to experience it first hand was something else. Phoebe began hesitantly and whispered, only the Paige and Junior understood it. "Look, your daddy is in heaven above, there where Aunt Prue, Grandma and Penny are. I'm sure Daddy protected us from up there and watching us. "Although she bit back the tears, Paige and Junior knew that this issue went close to her, but Junior had a question. "Mummy, we can talk to Daddy, so as to Aunt Prue and the other. I want to see him, "Junior asked, hesitant and unsure. How could she be so stupid in this possibility she had not thought of that, not even to ask her mother or Grandma. Phoebe ran tears down her cheek, which she can`t no longer hide and replied softly on Juniors question: "I do not know, I do think we should try soon, of this I have not thought of." Paige and Phoebe told Piper the thing and although she not agreed and was very angry with her sisters, she eventually helped them. While Victor and Leo took care of the boys, the sisters went to the Book of Shadows and searched the saying of the dead appeared to let out. At first they wanted Penny, Patty and Prue ask and then bring himself back. Piper was brewing the elixir, Phoebe wrote a parable, and Paige looked after which of a verdict which someone revived.

New York City_

After the meeting was to end, Cole went to the park. He picked a nice spot near a tree, overlooking the beautiful lake. He settled, took off his suit, rolled up his sleeves, put socks and shoes off and began to read a book. His attention aroused a family a few meters away from him. The mother basked together with its smaller child about seven years old girl lying on the belly and played with a doll. The father playing with a ten year old boy Frisbee and jumped with him into the lake or appeared with him to the bet. Cole tried to deepen in the book but again and again he had to look to the family, he thought about how it would have been if he and Phoebe had a child. He had always wanted a family and Phoebe was his dream woman, even if he knew he would never see her again. Cole would meet new women and maybe fall in love. Who knows maybe he would have a family by himself.

As it was getting dark, he went home. He had rented a two-bedroom apartment. While Cole walked the streets of New York he felt his thoughts slowly wandered back to Phoebe. No, I do not think of her. I wasn`t, after they thought they had destroyed me, returnt and went directly to Los Angeles. I stayed there, although only two months, but it was a great time, I met many friends again. After Los Angeles, he went to New York because he knew the further he was away from Phoebe, the sooner he could forget her.

He pressed the button of the elevator and went to the ninth floor. From the living room you could see directly into the city and from the bedroom directly into the park. Cole ordered a pizza, drank a bottle of beer and watched the news. Then he went into the shower, took off his clothes, but his sleep shirt on and went to bed. It was a large bed, and looked old yet modern, but in a certain way. He turned on his side and fell into a deep and dreamless sleep. That his life would change soon, he didn`t know at this time.


	3. Discovery

San Francisco

Phoebe was very excited, because Cole should be here soon. Piper, Paige and Phoebe were in the attic and said together a spell.  
>First Penny appeared. But when they asked whether Cole would be up there, Penny could only deny. Next, Patty appeared, which, however, said the same thing as Penny. After they had to insert two setbacks, the hope lie on Prue, a year ago they had written the spell for them to see and to speak with her and it worked. Prue appeared, but did not look happy and before Piper could ask what, Prue was saying: "I can not say where Cole is you. However, I think it's good that you have seen, that what you did, was wrong and you would have to find another way. And before you try Cole to bring back from the dead, it will not work, because Cole is not death. "All sisters saw Prue in shock on, especially Phoebe. Junior cheered inwardly and Phoebe saw Juniors eyes light up Paige asked." Like what? What are you talking about? We have destroyed him." "Yes, you have destroyed him, and it hurt, but Cole is very strong and you can`t simply destroy him. After you "destroyed" him, he's gone. He has ceased to fight for Phoebe and he's Balthazar. Cole said he wouldn`t come here and harass you, he would build up a new life, "Prue said. With these words came a silence. When Prue, Patty and Penny were gone again, all looked shocked at Phoebe. These had tears in his eyes and know no longer what to do. Junior ran with tears in his eyes down to his room and Phoebe. He shared his room with Phoebe, there wasn`t much room in the Manor. Wyatt had his own room. Chris would also get a private room, only Junior did not. Paige was the first to found his tongue again and slowly began to speak: "That can not be true. I do not believe it. I think we should leave it for today and recover only times of the shock. If someone is looking for me, I'm in my room and sleep". With that, she walked down to her room and tried to sleep, however Piper said, turning to Phoebe.,, Be glad you are rid of him, he is not good for you. He brings only misfortune and Junior is better off without him. Rather not attempt to reach him. Such a father, Junior does not need. How would it be with Coop or Jason? Both have a good job, Jason owned the newspaper and Coop works as a children coach. Using the two you've got a really good future. Better go to sleep now, let's talk more tomorrow morning. I think you should talk to Junior. "<p>

As Piper had finished, they went also downstairs. Piper brought Wyatt to bed and told Leo, who was waiting in the bedroom, everything that happened. The two tried to find a solution, but when they still does not find anything, they laid it on the next day. Leo fell asleep immediately, but Piper blamed herself that she had ever agreed to it, Phoebe to help. At the same time she found it was also the right decision, with these thoughts, she fell into a fitful sleep.

After Piper was gone, Phoebe went to the Book of Shadows and in her bedroom. But when she got there, she did not like Junior expected in bed, but outside the window.

Junior had made themself comfortable with a blanket and a stuffed animal in front of the window, on the window sill and looked into the night sky. He had seen a shooting star and wished from the bottom of his heart that his father returned. Junior didn´t want anyone else and what was Piper told was wrong.

Flashback_ _

After hearing that his father lived and had begun a new life, Junior had gone down disappointed. But when he reached the hall he saw as Leo played with Wyatt and wished that his father, should make it with him too. He wiped his tears away and climbed the stairs to the attic, perhaps was even more telling about his dad, he thought to himself. But when he came to stand in front of the door, the door was ajar and you could hear every word, already Piper spoke with Phoebe. I actually like my aunts yes, but I want that they don`t speak bad about Daddy and not getting mad at him. I do not want Jason or Coop, Coop even less, which is always mad at me, I just want my daddy. Mummy loves him, too, at least she mumbles every night in his sleep his name. Often I hear it, because I never quite sleep through and Mummy is always quite early. If there are thunderstorms, then Mummy snuggles always close to me and whispers daddy's name. Mummy and I cuddle anyway quite often. I want to get to know Daddy, I love him yes, although I do not know him. I hope we find him. Junior thought. When he had heard enough, he went to his room, which he shared with Phoebe and made himself comfortable. He heard footsteps and knew that Phoebe would come, but he looked out the window.

Flashbackende_ _

Phoebe saw that her son had been crying and could understand it. Even though Junior never cried often and rather hidden, you saw him on, if he had been crying. She sat down on the other side of the window sill, glanced up, saw the shooting star and wished for something. When Junior saw that his Mummy wished for something, he asked immediately after: "Mummy, what did you wish for?" "Oh, honey, you know that no one is supposed to ask, otherwise the request is not true," Phoebe answered with secure voice as possible. "I have wished, to see Daddy and that he comes back and we are a family. I just want him as Daddy. What did Piper was not nice. Daddy helped you and saved you," Junior whispered so softly that Phoebe had trouble to understanding him. "I know Junior, I miss your daddy terribly and what did Piper say was not nice. But you also should not have to listen, do not do it, do not do that again, okay? I'll do anything to find Daddy, okay? But now it's off to bed, we were going tomorrow to go to the supermarket and with Leo, Piper and Wyatt to the zoo." Phoebe tried Junior to put on a different topic. It worked, because Junior took his things and went to bed. Phoebe moved around and cuddled up to him. Although she was tired, she got with Junior as the photo that was on her bedside table, took down and looked at it. The photo showed Cole and Phoebe, they deeply looked into each others eyes and kissing against a tree in the park. Junior said to the photo: "Night, Daddy, no matter where you are, I'll find you. I love you and hope you will be with us soon." Then he kissed the picture, he turned it back on the bedside table and snuggled up to Phoebe. These was still awake and had to think about how they could find Cole, during which slept Junior and dreamed beautiful. After a time Phoebe gave up and fell into a troubled sleep, from which she woke up again and again.

Please give me feedback and tell if you like it or not. Please review.


	4. Nala, Sain and Cassy

**Thank you for the two reviews. So, here is a new chapter, i hope you guys like it. It`s only about Cole, but if i get one or two reviews for this, the next chapter will be coming tomorrow or Sunday. Have fun**

New York_

Cole Turner woke up early in the morning, even though it was Saturday, and he had the whole day free. The rays of the sun fell through the cracks of the blinds and woke him. Oversleeping and tired he got up, went into the kitchen, poured himself a cup of coffee, leafing through the newspaper, took a bite of his bread and cleared everything up. When he was finished and everything had washed, he went into his living room, turned on the TV, lay down on the sofa and fell asleep again. His living room was painted in a cappuccino tone and black and white furniture. The sofa is a black leather sofa with purple pillows. A small glass stoodon a black table, fluffy carpet, right in the room. When the clock showed 10, he finally stood up. Half the morning was gone, but he did not hurry, he walked slowly into the bathroom. He shaved, took a shower, brush his teeth and looked in the mirror. _Man,_ I really should once again to the hairdresser. My hair is slowly too long. You hang me already up to his shoulders, thought Cole and went into his bedroom. He put on a dark blue jeans, blue and white sneakers, a white T-shirt and a gray sweater. When he came into his living room, he met Daniel.

Daniel works as a defender at the company, in which Cole also worked and Daniel lived with Cole in an apartment. Daniel and Cole liked each other directly and were close friends. Daniel had, in contrast to Cole, a girlfriend named Nadja. Cole and Daniel worked opposite and so they saw mostly only on weekends, public holidays or at night when something failed.

With Daniel and Cole, still lived a large brown Labrador also in the appartment, the dog belonged to Cole. He had given her the name Nala, when he had found her on the street. Someone had approached and left, Cole had found her and had driven her to the vet. However, you could not find the previous owner and as no one had reported on the newspaper advertisement and the radio call, Cole kept her. He nursed her and since then the two have become good friends.

"Hi Cole, I'm not there for the next month. I'm flying to Italy, there will a customer necessarily mean that I represent him. It is a really great opportunity for me and I'm really curious. My plane leaves tonight at eleven clock. We probably will not see each other anymore, because I pack my things and then go to Nadja. From there I will go to the airport and take the flight to Turin. Have fun and remember, let the apartment healing," Daniel told with good mood and with a twinkling eye. Cole smiled and replied with a wink:" Yes, there was exactly. I wish you much fun and let Italy curative one. Shoot some photos. Photo with you on fountain of Love, I will in any event see. Leave the girls prefer away and take care of the job." Cole and Daniel shook hands and while Daniel went to his room, which was at the end of the corridor and further packed his things, Cole went with Nala to walk out. Daniel had in front to pull together with Nadya and then his room was free. Cole wanted to make it maybe an office or a gym. He did not have to go to the gym, where most women flirted with him. Some were quite cute and sweet, but others were really just cheap.

Anyway, he went with Nala through the streets and when they arrived at the park, he took Nala off the leash and played with her. Cole had a Frisbee and a football. Nala loved to play football and frisbee too, but still great they found it easy to jump in the water. Today, however, Cole was not quite to the point. Again and again he had to remember that Phoebe and he had actually had their weddingday today. How long he had been ousted. _Well, she told you so what she has kept from you and from the wedding. Back in the basement, it has more clearly expressed,_ thought Cole with a grim smile. He tried to play on the focus with Nala and for some moments it worked well, until the family of recently arrived in his view again. The boy, the little girl and her father came to Cole and asked: "Excuse me, my kids find your dog great, they are likely the two or pet him?" Cole smiled, called Nala to him and then replied, turning to the children: "Yeah, Nala is very sweet. She is a female dog. Stroking it for the best." He showed them how to pet them and the children's father began to speak:" Do you have children? I see you sometimes here in the park, by the way my name is Clark, Clark Hamson. Often I see you also in the law firm. I am supplier and there must often leave something, so." "No, sorry, I think in any case."

With this sentence Cole winked at him and Clark had to laugh.

"Yes, I'm often here. In most cases, during the lunch break. I work as a prosecutor at the company Carlsen & Son, so you probably see me often there," Cole said with a weak smile. After a while, the family had gone, Cole went with Nala home.

Prior to his apartment, he met Cassy and Sain, his best friend with her son. The father, Javon was already gone when he learned that Cassy was pregnant. Sain saw in Cole something like a surrogate father, he always called him "Uncle Cole" and Cole did not mind. Sain and Cole often went to the zoo, to the park or to the movies. Sometimes when Cassy worked, she was a hairdresser, Sain and Cole looked in the evening movies or Cole showed him how he had to use his powers. During Cole, Sain and Cassy embraced, Nala wagged her tail and barked loudly, "Hello, you two, what are you doing here? How were the two weeks in Paris? I hope you liked it? Shimmer is great, is not it? Sain, you'll eventually find it really useful, believe me." Cole opened the door, let the two come in and sat down with them on the couch. Daniel was already, with all his things, gone. Sain went to Nala, who lay on her blanket and wanted to be petted. She loved it and Sain loved Nala. Cassy looked short to them and then she began to speak: "Yes, the holiday was fantastic and the weather was really good. Good thing we already know us so well,what? You`re right shimmer is really useful. Unfortunately, we have met someone." Cole waited until she spoke, but she did not, she was silent and looked straight through the table. Their features were serious and she looked as if she had aged during these two weeks to ten years. Cole knew who they had met, he felt it simply. That`s why he asked hesitantly and with a certain gentleness that not many knew: "Javon, you have met Javon?Right? This can`t be true. I'm so sorry How did you meet him?"

Do you like this story? Please tell me what you think about it and please review.


	5. Javon

**Hi, here is the new Chapter. I hope you guys like it. This is about Cole and his friends. In next Chapter is Phoebe and Ben there. **

Cole took her in his arms and stroked her hair out of her face. Cassy laid her head on his chest, a few tears found their way out of the woman's eyes. And then she began to tell him of their meeting with Javon.

Flashback_

I just came from a bookstore with Sain, which offered special books. They deliver the stuff home, except the Teddy which Sain want to hold. Although the five-year old boy the teddy no longer needed, he love him. He had bought it in a small suburb of Paris, near the Arc de Triomphe. It was late afternoon and the heat was almost unbearable. In the busy shopping streets of Paris, the people walking, no they almost ran through the streets. Most of them wore shorts and tops. Some in the financial district were running around, even in this weather in suit and thick jackets. Isolated also saw fur carrier. Sain was impressed by the Eiffel Tower, he liked it the most.

As they were thirsty and they feet hurt, they ordered something to eat in a cafe. Cassy ordered a large salad, with a small cup of ice and water. Sain got a big cup of ice and a large Coke with a lemon, which floated on the surface. As Cassy had paid, she took Sain by the hand and made his way to the hotel. They had three more days before they shimmered back home. Cassy rummaged in her bag for her phone and wanted to call Cole and tell him what they did today. Suddenly there was a push and she fell on the hard pavement of Paris streets and hit the knee on the ground. Sain saw the blood and rushed directly to his Mummy. Cassy pulled herself back, stifling a groan from pain and tried to suppress a pained face and put on a normal face. The sun blinded her and took the view on the face of the man, who had bumped into her. _"Cassy? Is that you? What are you doing here?" _The man asked clearly shocked. Cassy now recognized the man, who was no less shocked and stammered only:_ "J-Javon ... W-What are you doing here?"_ Javon nodded his head in disbelief. Sain looked forth between the two and when he heard the man's name, he could not believe it. The man was his father, who did not want him. He was gone because of him, because he did not want his son. Sain felt an uncommon anger at his father and somehow grief and guilt. Sadness, because he never wanted him and blame, because he had left his mother because of him. Javon seemed to have caught himself because he just said, _"_Listen, I want nothing to do with you. Neither with you nor with him, this something! You are monsters and I will never have anything to do with you, goes to hell where you come from. You Cassy, were the biggest mistake of my life, because I would have never met you, then it would be "during his last sentence, he pointed to Sain and looked at him with disgust._"Do not give this monster. I'm so glad I'm going. My family is better than you and you`re bastard. You have nothing better deserves than this demon," _Javon added gloomily. Before Cassy could anything say. Javon hit a low energy ball, fired by Sain, and flung it against a wall. At this he went to the ground. After Javon was standing again, he ran away as fast as he could. Cassy took Sain by the hand and they both disappeared in a taxi, that brought both to the hotel.

After they arrived there room, both sat on the bed. Sain laid his head on his mother's shoulder and began to cry. Cassy stroking her son on the back and whispered words of encouragement in his ear.

_"Mummy, why Daddy did not love me. Just because I'm a demon? You're also an Demon and uncle Cole also. Daddy had loved you, but why not me? Have I done something wrong? The one with the energy ball, I'm sorry, but I was so angry. For me, Uncle Cole is my Daddy. Too bad that Uncle Cole is not my real daddy. Mummy, are we belong in hell? Are we really so bad or can we choose for it? I want to be just like Uncle Cole. I love Uncle Cole," _Sain whispered tearfully,so that Cassy had trouble to understanding him. Cassy knew how he felt, she had often sat there and also put some of his questions. _Why did he leave you. Why he doesn`t love you?_ she had thought she had already passed. She had gone through it thanks to Cole and her friendship and she was more than grateful, that he was there for her. Many nights were Cole and Cassy watching television, ate tons of ice cream or chocolate, talking or she let out her pain or cried out. Now she did it with her son. _Cole would knew __what to do_. Cassy began stroking the back of Sain further and said in a broken voice: _"You know, even if he does not love you, Cole and I will always loving you, always and forever. Some people think just on themselves. You must always remember, no matter what happens, Cole and I are always there for you. You can always count on us. We never leave you alone, okay. You did nothing wrong and as for the energy ball, you wanted to protect me, although you do not need it. But I`m proud of you, like Cole."_

They sat for a while together. At some point, it must already have been in the middle of the night, Sain fell asleep in the big double bed. Cassy lay down beside him and looked at him. _In his younger years he had been so much experience themselves_ thought Cassy. _In Cole, we are both can always rely,_ she added silently. Snuggled at Sain, she fell asleep and dreamed of a beautiful future.

Flasbackend_

_"You should have seen him, he was so depressed. It took so long until he stopped crying. Cole, I do not know what to do. When he saw you, he smiled, and the smile was real. Since we are here again, he has not smiled, as with you. I know you will not do it, but please, please never go away or forsake us, we both would not __survive"_, Cassy whispered softly in his ear. Cole felt like Cassy tensed and said with unusual softness in his voice: _"You know what, now you two stays the night here and sleep by me. Either you sleep in old Daniel's room, or you are sleeping in my bed, then I go as long as in Daniel's room or on the sofa. I will not leave you so, who knows what you still hiring" _and winked to Cassy, these gave a weak smile from her expression brightened. _"So, what does that mean to you,"_ Cole added.

Sain, who had heard the last words of Cole, climbed on his lap and cheered, which Cole and Cassy had to laugh. Sain looked at his mother, snuggled up to Coles chest and mumbled: _"Please Mummy wants to sleep by Uncle Cole. He protects us and does not leave us alone. I love you, Uncle. Can I sleep with Uncle Cole in bed, please," _Cassy nodded to her son, Sain cheered and cuddled even more to Cole, and Cassy added:_"If it is all right with you, I sleep in Daniel`s room"._ Cole nodded, sat Sain on the sofa, took a fresh bed clothes and covered the bed again. Then he came back into the living room, what he saw made him smile. Sain was nestled deep in a blanket next to him Nala and Cassy. Cassy could barely keep her eyes open and was thankful, when Cole came back. He took Sain on the arm, turned off the television, closed the door and brought Sain in his room. There he slept directly. Cole brought Cassy also in the room, these was so tired that she could hardly stand on her feet, and laid her on the bed. She thanked him with a kiss on the cheek, and while Cole went out, she began to get dressed. But when she realized she hadn`t to wear anything, she called Cole. He was at the door and asked what the matter was. Cassy stood behind the door and said, _"I do not sleep stuff. Do you still have a T-shirt or a shirt?"__" Sure, just wait_," he called as he was already in his room and was looking for clothes. He came back with a red T-shirt and handed it through a small gap in the door, Cassy. She was grateful and wear it, fell into bed and slept. Cole went to his room, changed his clothes and got into bed, and watching Sain a while and then he fell asleep. His last thought was Javon, _that pig when I catch the guy, then he can see what i do with him._

**_How was the chapter? Please review, i would really thankful, so i knew what i should make better and what do you like. Isn`t Sain cute? _**

**_Do you like it? Please tell me._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, this chapter is about Cole, Phoebe and Junior. I hope you like it. Thank you for the review, i like to say that your right the last chapter was bored, but you have to read this, because it`s important. There are many background informations. Hope this is better. Have fun**

Outside, there was a thunderstorm, a storm drew forth across New York, the wind bent the trees by. Some windows were broken by impacting trees. Cassy had always been afraid of thunder and especially now. Quiet, Cassy turned over to Cole's room and slipped into it, very quickly. Cole noticed and looked at her, tired and out of sleepy eyes. Cassy was incredibly embarrassing, but she had no choice if she wanted to sleep, someone had to be with her. So she said in a hoarse and frightful voice: _"__Cole, I couldn`t sleep, as long as the storm is raging there, can I get sleep in your bed, with Sain and you, so I feel protected. I've always really afraid of thunder, I know it sounds stupid, but you know me."_ Cole looked amused, patted next to him and replied:_"Sure, a demon wich fears a thunderstorm, it is certainly not often, do not worry, nothing will happen to you. Come here, I take care on you. I will never leave you and Sain. Let us sleep, tomorrow we'll see. Good night" _Cassy was already hatched into bed, on her right was Cole, between them was Sain, who lay there satisfied and smiled. Cole lay back on his pillow and went to sleep quietly. This time he dreamed well and slept through. Sain had a permanent grin on his face and Cassy was happy and slept, despite the outside raged the storm, Cole`s world would change soon.

San Francisco_

The next few days were very one-sided. Piper looked after Wyatt and the P3. Paige worked all day and went out at night, to find her Mr. Right. Phoebe worked, thanks to Elise, at home and answered the questions from there. Junior often sat in his room and Phoebe`s and looked secretly at the pictures. At the evening all ate together and discussed what the next day was going.

On this day, Phoebe sat down in the living room and answered once again questions of other people. Ben went to his room and sat on the bed. Than Junior rummaged in the closet and found at the back a small box with a red bow. He lifted the box and looked inside. In the box were a lot of pictures and letter from his father and his mother.

As he looked further, he discovered a small silver ring. The inscription read: Forever and always Cole and Phoebe.

Junior put the box with its contents onto the bed and was about to close the closet, when he noticed a large box. This was surrounded by clothes, scarves and sweaters. As he pulled it off and looked in this his eyes glittered. The box was filled with T-shirts, pants, shoes, jackets, a snuggly blanket, vests and a few boxers. Junior took out a T-shirt and sniffed it, to his surprise, it smelled like his father. Phoebe had told him that he always used a very specific Deo. Once in a shopping center, Phoebe had shown him which his father had and then Junior had memorized the smell. Now Junior pulled the dark red T-shirt, put the blanket on his half of the bed and snuggled to it. Previously, he had already closed the box again, so the smell did not disappear.  
>All this time Junior was on this blanket and snuggled with this.<p>

Phoebe looked up from her column and saw that it was already half past five, and the other family members would come home soon. She had worked a whole three hours and was ready for this week. But she was surprised that Junior was not run down. Often he would play with her, because Wyatt and he doesn`t got along so well. Wyatt often destroyed Junior's stuff or did not want played along with him. Slightly distressed, Phoebe closed the laptop, went up the stairs and opened the door to her room. What she saw, brought tears in her eyes, again. Junior lay snuggled together on his bed half and held a blanket in his arms. Quietly Phoebe sat to him and stroked him through his hair. Junior woke up and looked at his mother with wide, teary eyes. Now Phoebe saw what he was wearing and what it was for a blanket. So he had found Coles things. The T-shirt was him clearly too big, but to cuddle it was okay. When Phoebe sniffeld on Cole`s T-Shirt, she smelled the odor of Cole and breathed it very deep. Junior snuggled with the blanket to his mother and whispered softly: _"Mummy, that are Daddy`s things, right? They smell of him. What is a ceiling? What is the ring in the box? Did you found a solution for Daddy." _Phoebe sighed, stood up, took the ring and went back to him, while Phoebe ran her fingers through his hair and put the ring on her finger, she replied: _"Yes, little mouse, this are Daddy`s stuff and yes I know they smell of him. I could not bear to have these things with me at the time, Daddy died. His death was really difficult for me and i can`t take the pain. Thhe blanket belonged to him. He told me that this blanket belonged to his family and was always passed on to the firstborn. It was very important to him. The ring here was our wedding ring. When you get married, then get each partner a ring. These rings are the same, Daddy also possesses him. A solution I do not have, but I search. I look later in the book of shadows, yes?" _The two were still a while just in her bed and cuddled. Phoebe had not taken off her ring again, it felt right to take on this. After law Cole and they were also still married because the divorce she had, immediately after Cole "destroyed", was withdrawn. They heard the front door to the house fall and three voices that first belonged to Paige, the second to Piper and the third to Wyatt. Junior was lying in bed, while Phoebe put the box on her bedside table and the box shoved back in the closet, the ceiling and the shirt stayed with Junior. After a while Piper shouted up: _"Food is available in ten minutes. Can you give me a hand!__"_ Phoebe turned to Junior and said:_ "Come, let us eat. I think there are Quark with strawberries and raspberries." "_ I'm not hungry, Mummy. Can I stay here. I would like to still Daddy`s smelling odor. Please", Junior replied uncertainly. Phoebe was puzzled and worried, so she tried again: _"Aren`t you really hungry? For dessert, there are cookies? In addition, we wanted to watch your favorite movie Lion King". Junior_ shook his head and replied:_ "No, I'm not hungry I do not want cookies and I do not want to see the movie.I'll stay here"_. Phoebe nodded slowly and went into the dining room, sat down at the table where already Wyatt, Leo, Piper and Paige sat and ate a bit. Most of the time she poked around in their food, which attracted the attention of Piper, Paige and Leo up. Paige decided to ask yourself: _"Okay, what's wrong? Where is Junior?" "I do not know what's going on. I try all the time to find a solution, as I can find Cole. I can not think of anything else. Junior is up in our room. He does not want to eat. He said he is not hungry. Have any of you any idea how we can find him__"_ Phoebe asked in the round. Leo and Piper looked at her plate, but Paige had an idea and threw in: _"I think the spells do not help us, he could block them and then white modest and builds a protective wall on. The best solution would be if we commute to him and recite a spell that only serves to show us his location. So he is not warned. We know his address, and we can get orb". _Piper and Leo agreed:_"Yes, this could work. Paige was right with her guess the spells would not help us here"._ Phoebe`s eyes shone and replied with a small smile: _"Yes, that's a great idea, Paige. I'm going to make equal to it and write a sentence and tomorrow we start the search for him__"_. The others nodded.

With this news, she went to her room, where Junior was. When Phoebe saw what he did, she cry without any noises. After she closed the door quietly, she listened to him. Junior sat in front of the window, had his blanket wrapped around his little body and prayed: _"Please, please, dear God, if you're there, give me my daddy back. I need him so much. I do not like Coop and he don`t like me. Just like I do not like Jason. Let Mummy and her sisters find a way that we will soon have you with us again Daddy_. _Please. I also do everything you want, but give me my daddy back. I can only tell him what makes me sad, Mummy would not believe me and do not understand it, just like her sisters. Coop is very bad to me. Only Daddy can help me and save me. I love you. Good night." _With these words, he took another photo that came from the little box and kissed it. Phoebe sat down next to him and saw the photo and had tears in his eyes again. This photo showed Cole as he whirled Phoebe in the air and smiled at her. She tried to blink the tears blink away, but was unsuccessful Junior hugged his mother and whispered:_"Do not cry. Daddy is soon back with us then we are no longer separate and we are a happy family, like Leo and Piper." _Phoebe smiled. Her son always managed to see something positive, no matter what they the situations are. He reminded her so much and inside she had admitted that she had, the separation of Cole never survived without her son. _"Yes, that's true. Say you know you can tell me everything, yes? "_

Phoebe asked her son, who nodded his head immediately. _"Why is Coop bad to you? Who says that? Why can only Daddy help you? Why do you want just tell your daddy__,"_ Phoebe said with an uncertain smile.

Junior looked at Phoebe with his bright blue eyes and you could tell that he was scared. _"Tell only Daddy. Coop is angry with me, always. I do not like him and he do not like me. He wants to get rid of me. Daddy will help me and send him away. Daddy will protect me. I'm tired now. Can we sleep," _he asked hesitantly, a spark of fear in his voice. Phoebe nodded, pulled around and snuggled up with Junior in their shared bed. Of course, the ceiling was there, he did not let go. Junior seemed really tired because he was asleep, almost immediately. Phoebe stayed awake a little, looked at her son again and again and stroked him through his hair. Sometime she also fell to sleep. She did not notice that someone had been watching her all the time and now disappeared . This person do not want anything good to them.

New York_

Cole was to work like every morning and spent his lunch breaks with Cassy, Sain and Nala in the park. Cassy mostly worked the afternoon and when both work were fitted Miss Cater to Sain on. Sain was in two months six years old and went next year in summer in the first class of school. The school itself was located just three blocks from Coles apartment and was very central. Today Cole had many important meetings and so had no lunch break. In between, he had to lead consultations and go through the files. He would be the last tonight which get home and a big surprise stood before him.

Sain played with Miss Cater and Nala in the park. After a while she went to Miss Cater`s apartment and spent there the rest of the afternoon. Miss Cater gave him something to eat and helped him to bathe. Her apartment was a three room apartment and a room served as a guest room and the other as ironing and office rooms. Miss Cater was sixty-six years old and lived with her husband, two apartments under Cole`s. Sain called Miss Cater simply Grandma and Grandpa her husband. The two had Sain and Cassy closed directly into her heart. The two found Cole also quite nice and had first thought Sain was his son, but he put it right immediately. Cassy had told them the whole thing with Javon and they also knew about magic modest. This made many things easier. Cassy today working in the salon and was aged four clock back home. Cassy, Sain and Cole thought this day would be like any other, but no one knew that everything would change today.

San Francisco_-

Paige worked only in the morning today, because today they're looking for Cole. Piper looked after Wyatt, because he slept by Viktor today. She grabbed his things and when he was picked up, she told her father that he kept a close eye on her son. Leo had a lot to do today, because he got a new charge. Phoebe and Junior spent the day together. He played with blocks and tried to build a great tower. Phoebe looked at him for a while, then wrote the spell to locate Cole and worked a bit on the computer. She was very excited, should they see Cole soon. Of his reaction she was most afraid and if he had changed. On one a clock Paige came home from work and rested a little in her bed before they're looking for Cole. She lay in her bed, turned on the TV and watched TV. When it was time to get ready, she took a shower and went downstairs. There she met Piper, she looked at her sternly. Paige then asked:_ "Are you okay? What did you do? You're have a bad mood? Did I say something wrong or done something" _Piper looked into her eyes and sighed. _"No, I'm fine, I'll just worry about Phoebe and Junior. What if Cole do not want them in his life? You know him and know how much he has hurt Phoebe. I like the idea, but honestly I do not understand it, clearly she loves him, but ... Oh I do not know. I'm just afraid that he hurt them."_ Paige took her in his arms and said:_"Look, Phoebe loves him. You yourself have admitted that we have made mistakes. We could find another way. Phoebe, it must know itself and I wanted to apologize to Cole. Junior wants to get to know him unconditionally and if we do not do it now, then Junior will hate us forever. Together we can do it. Also, Cole loves Phoebe he would never do anything that would hurt her or Junior. Let us wait and see how everything is," _Paige tried Piper to calm down. Then she pulled on the sofa and waited for Junior and Phoebe. The two did not know what to wear and were now standing in front of her wardrobe and searched him. Ultimately, Junior wear a green cap, dark pants, a white T-shirt with a green sweat jacket and green shoes. Phoebe decided to use a bright, three-quarter jeans, a red T-shirt, a black jacket and red sneakers. Phoebe took a bag with her and Junior and his blanket and a stuffed animal. Together the two went down, where already Piper and Paige waited.

Junior, Phoebe and the sisters went to the attic and commuted from Cole. For this purpose,the three sisters, who were holding hands, said a spell:

From near and far, I am looking for your heart, show me your star, because I am far.

The sisters said it while they commute Cole.

Paige held the crystal in her hand above a globe. _"According to the crystal it is here in America, specifically in New York. Let's try it again and then with a map of New York." _Phoebe took out a map of New York and gave it to Paige. She took is of the table and together they spoke the spell again. This time he showed Manhattan, West End Avenue 66th Street replied to Phoebe. _"Since there are large office buildings and many high-rise buildings, we are asking ourselves and have to rely on the house signs. We can do it..."._ Paige and Phoebe hugged Junior and said, turning to him: _"Now you learn your daddy know. Soon you see your Daddy. The best we orb since now back and surprise him. In New York it would be just half past five". _Phoebe, Paige and Junior got ready and were holding hands. Paige looked at Piper and asked:_"What about you? Do not you want to come?" "No, I'm staying here. If what you can orb. I will not give my life so lightly and go to this dangerous demon. He probably pelting you with fireballs or wants to kill you with an athame. I do not understand you anyway Phoebe. You could have Coop or Jason, but you want that damn demon. I can not understand you and I do not want it or he hurt Wyatt probably. Believe me, he will do it sooner or later. It's your decision." _With these words, Piper left the attic and took care of the household and went shopping. Paige, Phoebe and Junior orb to the address they had just received.

In New York, they appeared in a dark alley. The three went left the alley and stepped onto a lively sidewalk. Many people were running on these roads. Some one bought, begged others and others simply looked the city. Some time they ran off the road long and marveled at the many people. San Francisco was indeed itself not small, but New York was simple greater. Paige saw New York for the first time. The many lights of the shops and all the different people fascinated her. Phoebe on the other hand felt as if it had arrived back home after a long time. All that had missed her, even if she loved San Francisco and not want to leave there, she missed New York. Hand in hand the two remained standing in front of a large skyscraper. It had about ten floors with large fields. Together, and with a nervous stomach, they went inside. On one wall the mailboxes were installed. There were the name of the person, the Apartment and the floor. Paige and Phoebe searched for his name. Junior always stayed close to his mother, he was afraid to lose her between all this people. Paige got Cole`s name. He lived on the fourth floor, in the apartment with the number 17. The three got into the elevator and pushed the button for the fourth floor. Barely two minutes later they were standing on a long, beautiful hallway. They searched his Apartment and stood irresolute before the door. After ample hesitation, Paige rang the bell, because Phoebe was so nervous that she could not do anything except stare at the door. From inside voices rang and she heard footsteps coming closer. Slowly, the door opened and Paige, Phoebe and Junior found themselves banished to the person who had opened the door for them.

New York_

Cassy had just picked up Sain and was cooking some food for herself, her son and Cole, who was to come home from work soon. She already set the table and put the salad on the table. The main course was spaghetti with Bolognese and the dessert consisted of chocolate pudding. Sain was sitting on the couch and watching TV and playing with his cars. Nala lay on her pillow and watched him with watchful eyes. Just when Cassy turned off the stove, the doorbell rang. She looked at the clock. It was just five fifty-five, Cole had just called and said he would be back home until half past six. Who could it be now? Miss Cater and her husband went today to a restaurant and Daniel was still on his journey, Cassy thought. She went to the door and opened it a crack and saw before him two young women who were holding hands. Next to them was a little boy, perhaps just two years old, holding his blanket in front of him and blinked between this and his cuddly toy round. He looks damn similar to Cole. It could not be, right? Could this be his son over there? Who were these two women and what they wanted here? These thoughts raced through her head while Cassy watched these three people, which looked on her.

Sain broke the silence by saying: _"Mum, who's there? Is Cole already there? We still wanted to build a tower and play car" _Cassy turned to him and said:_" I do not know. Cole only comes in about twenty minutes he plays sure with you afterwards and otherwise tomorrow, okay baby?"_ With that, she turned to the three people staring at her and still no word brought out. Slowly annoyed she asked the three: _"Excuse me, who are they? What do they want here? Can I help you somehow? Otherwise I have to do something else."_

Flashback_

Paige and Phoebe saw the woman in front of them precisely and simply could not say anything more. Junior feel by this woman uncomfortable. Why she was with his Daddy? Who was this boy? Daddy had a new family? Daddy do not wanted to be with him? Thousands of these thoughts flashed through the little boy's head. He had hoped so much that they would be a family again.

Paige looked at the young woman who stood before them. Was she a demon? Would it do us what? What should we do now? Cole is apparently not there, but again go home, we can not. We just wait for Cole as is thought Paige. She had to admit, taste had Cole, in terms of women. The woman stood in the doorway, had auburn hair, chocolate brown eyes, a normal figure, but she had her curves in the right places. She seemed to be about approximately thirty-five. However, Paige employed another question even more. Who was the boy? Is the Coles son? That would break Phoebe`s heart when she learned that Cole had a new family. Was it so?

Phoebe, however, was shocked. She had also expected with all the possibly that Cole had a new girlfriend. After three years, they were now separated, she could also understand it. However, to be made before a fait accompli and to experience it herself, was anything but a great feeling for Phoebe. Although she had since she was a few weeks after they had Cole "destroyed", the learned she was pregnant, had no more relations. She still remembered when she learned that she was pregnant. And now this woman actually asked who they were and what they wanted. What should she tell her? Should she tell her about her pregnancy?

Flasbackend_

Flashback_

Now she lay in bed for three days. On her lap was her laptop and worked from home. Three days. Three days was Cole destroyed. He would never come back. She would never be able to hug him and to tell him how much he hurt her. She never could yell at him and show him all her pain. But at the same time she blamed herself. If I can save him rather than destroy him? No. It was better this way, right? These thoughts chased her since the moment by the head, in which she and her sisters had destroyed Cole. No, because she did not want to think. She focused again on their screen. But she could think of nothing she could have written. With a sigh, she closed the laptop and snuggled into her blanket. Since yesterday she feels often nauseous and dizzy. While Phoebe looked outside and the wind bent the trees of the neighbors came Paige and Piper in her room. The two were very worried. Although Paige would not admit it, she felt guilty and wished they had chosen a different path. Paige saw the tears on track Phoebe`s cheeks and would have liked to put her pain away. Before one of the two, but could open his mouth, Phoebe jumped up and ran to the bathroom. There she handed over the toilet, Paige went to her and held her hair up and made a washcloth wet. Piper looked at the whole spectacle and was deep in thought. Phoebe clean her teeths and climbed back into bed. On the bed sat also Paige and stroked her gently on the hair. Piper stood at the doorway to the bedroom door and asked, "Say, it may be that you're pregnant? For days you locked yourself in your room and ate strange food. How long have you been overdue? "Have you ever been to the gynecologist" Phoebe looked shocked between Paige and Piper back and forth with recognition in her eyes, she stroked her belly and replied:_" I can not be pregnant this should not be. Cole is dead. What I do if I am really pregnant? Okay_, _maybe I'm eating at the moment and strange things of the nausea and the dizziness you know yes, but __._.. _No. I should have gotten my days two weeks ago. No, I was still not to the gynecologist. Oh my God. I'm scared._" Paige looked between her sisters back and forth. _Phoebe is pregnant? And Cole is the father? What has she done now?_ Paige thought and said, turning to Piper: _"Call shortly at the gynecologist and get a compatible date. Say it is very important.__"_ Piper nodded, took out her cell phone and phoned her gynecologist. "_So, we can come now. Come, I'll get the car and you, Paige, help Phoebe with dressing," _Piper said.

Half an hour later the three sisters sat in the exam room of the woman doctor. The doctor performed an ultrasound and said to Phoebe: _"Congratulations, Miss Halliwell. You are pregnant, currently in the third month. Where is the father? Aren`t you feeling good Miss Halliwell? You look pale. Now you have to protect your baby and do not take any pills or alcohol._" Phoebe was in shock and just nodded. _No. No. No. This can not be true. Why now? If I can not remember more? What do I do now?_ Paige noticed the bewilderment at Phoebe and said to the doctor: _"She's fine. She's just surprised and tired. We'll take care of them goodbye..."_ Piper and Paige assisted Phoebe, which just stared in front of her. In the car they put her on her place, Paige held Phoebe`s hand. A single sentence came from her lips, and with tears in his eyes and broken voice she asked: _"What do I do now?"_ Piper himself was shocked and just focused on traffic and the streest. Paige expressed Phoebe`s hand and replied. _"Together we can do it. We'll help you with the child and you are not alone. It'll be okay. Trust me.__"_ The rest of the trip passed in silence.

Flashbackend_

Just before Cassy wanted to slam the door, Paige began to speak and said: _"Excuse me, we are quite surprised. We were probably like to meet Cole. Could we perhaps come in and wait for him? It's really important." _Cassy looked at the young women and let them come in. She pointed to the sofa and Paige, Phoebe and Junior sat down on the comfortable-looking couch. Cassy sat down with a kitchen chair in front of the sofa and looked at the women questioning. Sain looked at Junior and he asked his mother hesitantly: _"Mummy, can I play?"_ Junior pointed to Sain and his wooden blocks. Phoebe nodded to him and Junior started to play with Sain. Cassy started and asked: _"May I know who you are? How do you know Cole__"_. Phoebe looked still rigidly before her. Therefore Paige replied._" We are sisters and we are the Charmed Ones__"_. Cassy nodded. _"Well, Phoebe, beside me, was married and together with Cole. Junior is his son, but he knows nothing about him. Phoebe took it out when we had already destroyed him. We have taken us through a tip on a search and ended up here. We were not very nice to him and I would like to apologize on occasion,to him. Thanks that you have left us in the crowd. May I ask how do they know who they are and Cole__". _Cassy smiled and then replied:_"Cole is my best friend as he, I am also a __demon_. _My son Sain is currently living with me and Cole. Normally lives Daniel, a friend of Cole, here but he is currently on business profits trips. My son and Cole have a very close relationship. Sain always calls him uncle Cole. It's all right. Cole should be right here. You are welcome to wait. "_

At that moment they heard the front door once more opened, and a very familiar voice rang out. _"Hello, I'm back. What smells so delicious here? Mhmm, I'm hungry. Where are yoe all", _asked the voice. Sain jumped up and ran towards the voice and answered."Uncle Cole, finally you're there. Can you play with us building blocks and cars? We are in the living room and we have visitors".

Cole stood in the hallway and had just hung his jacket in the closet, as Sain greeted him already stormy. Even though he would not admit it, he loved it when Sain, Nala or Cassy greeted him after work. Often the four sat in the living room. Sain and Nala were mostly on the floor and cuddled and slept together. Actually Sain slept, then with his head on the back of Nala and this remained calm and waited to be Cole put him to bed, then Nala slept. Cassy and Cole talked often, watched movies or just sat together. Cassy was glad to be able to talk to someone who simply could just as it was and had no prejudices, even if most of the which had understand.

Cole found it nice to have Cassy and Sain, even if they often saw eachother. Now something else. He loved Sain as his own son, went with him to the stadium if their favorite teams played and took care of him, if he could. Tonight was a little different, that felt Cole exactly. Sain had just said, they would have visitor? Why had he said that he should play with Sain and yet someone? Something had happened? Cassy, was it good? These thoughts flashed through Cole's mind as he took Sain on the arm. Together, the two went into the living room and met Phoebe, Paige, Cassy, Nala and a little boy. Cole sat Sain down, so he ran to the little boy and played with him again. Meanwhile, Cole looked incredulously between Phoebe, Paige, the little boy and Cassy back and forth. Finally, Cole went on to Cassy, kissed her on the forehead, put his bag beside the table, turned and said: _"So what's going on here? Is that a scam here? Have I said something wrong, what someone has so much hurt that he shows me my worst faults? Or am I going crazy? This is not your serious, right? My ex-wife and my ex-sister in law who wanted to kill me neither sit, really here in front of me? What have I done wrong now? Have I killed some witch or stolen a valuable amulet? I think I need to sit down, now. Who is this little boy? Your son Paige? Piper`s son?"_

Phoebe was shocked and stirred at the same time, when she saw Cole with Sain entered the room on the arm. She thought that she might see this again, this time with Cole and Junior. Unobtrusive Cole looked at her and she had to admit, as much as he had not changed. His hair was longer and he was soon to go to the hairdresser. He also got more muscles, not that he had not previously been muscular, but now recorded his muscles under his red and blue plaid shirt, significantly. In fact, he looked out to bite. Taste in clothes he had, even if he, like Junior, dark colors preferred. Often she had worried how Cole came clear with his father role. But their worries were unfounded, as just turned out Cole was surprisingly good with children.

Junior had the strange man who has to be his father observed exactly. What he immediately noticed was that they had a great similarity, in spite of the Cole had his hair gelled. His father's eyes were great. He had the same as everyone thought, but there was something else to see those eyes. Although Junior was still shy, he wanted to meet his father. Happy and excited junior hoped that his father wanted that too. With Sain he got on well and this also did not treat him differently, as Wyatt always did. He break his things and never got worse, when Junior on something happened accidentally, all waiting for Phoebe, because no one dared to touch him. Although Piper and Leo did not say it, they were afraid of him, but what Junior did not understand. Wyatt had conjured dragon, half burned down the kitchen while Piper phoned and chased a Dino on his nanny. But anger he did not get. No, not Wyatt. Then it was just: _"He is still small and can not deal with his powers"._ As soon as he, Junior, something hired as Wyatt`s stuffed animal hide behind the armchair, he got out of Piper and Leo always trouble then called. It namely: _"Phoebe, you need to take better care who knows what else he hires you must have it under better control..."_ No, it was much better with Sain, who also wanted to play with him and he took him nothing away. The only thing that Junior does not like was that Sain understood so well with his father, after all it was his and he should play with him and take him on the arm.

Cassy softened his gaze, staring out the window and said:_"You know,_ they are really here. Please, listen to them and then tell them what you want. _You have to listen to both, then you will understand everything, too. I have the two quite a bit and told them I believe in all things. It rang and the three of them stood in front of me, I've asked purely and Sain has befriended directly with Junior. You know yourself Sain is very shy around strangers, so please do not freak out when you hear the same? Please Cole, for me and Sain__, yes,_" Cole looked totally confused, but nodded and turned to the two witches than he said:_"_ _Okay, then gets going I'm really curious what you want now As I said. For Cassy I'll pull myself together, but beware you not exceed your limits. Hurry up, I'm still doing other things." _Paige began and told him about her search for him and Prue. Some times apologized Phoebe and Paige at him. They also told Cole that would be Junior is Phoebe`s son and would live with the witches. She told about her visits to the zoo, their purchases, which they did with Junior and his passion of basketball. The only thing they left out was the secret about Junior's father. Coles eyebrows rose higher and his eyes showed shock and sadness when he learned that Junior was Phoebe`s son. After Paige had ended, Cole replied: _"Okay, I understand everything. I do not know if I will ever be able to forgive, but at the moment I can not. However, I do not understand the reason why you sought me. And where is even Junior's father? I do not think he would be very pleased if his wife or girlfriend is visiting her ex, with her son." _Phoebe had suspected Cole would ask that and it was his right. She was afraid. Not afraid of him, but his reaction and his decision. Cassy had seated herself in the chair and then looked back and forth between the three of them looked at Phoebe and Paige. She started and answered. _"Cole, I know you're pissed off, but __listen to_ _me__, please._ _I_ l_ove__ my son more than anything and would never let anything happen to him, no matter what he is._" Cole looked at her quite confused and pointed with a nod, that she should continue. Paige looked between the two of them and had moreover, Junior, who played peacefully with Sain and still listened to at a glance. _"There is no other man in my life. Since you, I had no relationship or whatever. I learned shortly after we thought we have destroyed you, that I was pregnant and had my son, Junior. I named him after your father, for I thought that you would find it great. Full name he called Coleridge Benjamin Turner. He bears your last name, just like me still. When I knew I was pregnant, I stopped the divorce and by law we are still married. Anyway, what I really wanted to say, Junior knows his father only from photos and stories. That is why we are here to change that", _Phoebe said, looking him in the eye but Cole was endlessly confused as to what she wanted to tell him. He spoke of what he thought and asked:_ " Uh ... What do you want to say me? I mean I'm honestly shocked. I thought we were divorced and now you come with your son here and tell me something that I do not even understand. Can you perhaps be clearer?" _Phoebe breathed again by and then let the bomb burst and said in a broken and trembling voice: _"Cole, I was pregnant with __your son_. _You are Junior`s father and he wants to meet you._" As she said this, she watched his features.

_Wait a minute, had Phoebe really say that? I'm supposed to be the father of Junior? But ... that can not. That's not true, right? Here are somewhere hidden cameras? If that's true, then ... .What then? What am I supposed to do now? What expect because of me now? How well I just look? I think I should say something, __but what_? Cole thought.

Phoebe had watched him, his face slipped from him and he was speechless. His eyes stared at her simply and apparently his brain tried to process the new information. Paige saw Cole with a faint smile and Cassy went to a chair, sat down and looked at Cole. Sain and Junior had now turned around and watched the now four adults. Sain had never seen his uncle so speechless and was therefore wondering what was coming. Junior was interested in the reaction of his father more than anything else. On the one hand he was relieved, as his father now knew modest, but he was also afraid that he probably did not want or do not love him. Wrapped the two children looked at him and waited for what he would say.

Cole began slowly, took a step back and looked between Junior and Phoebe back and forth. Slowly and uncertainly Cole began to say: _"So, so Junior is my son, yes? I'm supposed to believe you or what? Just like that without proof? Who knows, maybe you need now just money or someone to play the father. Why are you coming now? I mean clearly, you did not know that I'm still alive, but you never have occurred to me the appeal? I mean you are talking with Patty and Penny about me. You can also call me when I was dead. After all, you has not thought about see me and talk to me. Why are you not previously have thought? I can not believe all this. This is too much for me. I think the best thing is, if we take a paternity test, then we have all certainty. The sooner we make, the more we know it. I think this is the best for all of us _". Cassy shook his head and spoke up, saying: _"Cole, look at him. He looks like you. You both have so many similarities. Look at him... I know you're upset, but do you really want a test? You're his father and what you said about Phoebe is not fair." _Cole nodded and replied: _"I want the test, no matter what you say. Otherwise I go to court", _Phoebe nodded and said to Paige turned: "Could you just get a test, then we make him immediately". Paige looked briefly, but then disappeared and came after a few minutes with a test again. Junior and Cole made the test and then sent him by post. While Paige sat there and watched him, Junior went to Cole and pulled at his pants leg. Cole bent down to him and asked him: _"Hey, little, what's up?"_ Junior replied the other hand, with a shy smile: _"You're my Daddy I love you. Let's play together"_. Cole was uncertain and therefore only replied: _"Yes, think well. You know, next time we play okay. Then we also have more time and can play longer. Besides, it's getting late and I think you need home to sleep soon. Next time, yes,"._Ben nodded sadly and sat down next to Phoebe, on her lap and said: _"Mummy, can we go home and sleep, I'm tired"._ Phoebe nodded and the two women stood up. Phoebe said to Cole turned: _"You present yourself"_ Cole nodded, wished a beautiful night, put the jacket on and disappeared. Paige and Phoebe looked confused after him and asked Cassy where he would go for. Cassy looked at the two ruffled Junior's hair and said: _"I think he just needs time, I mean, it is indeed not every day. Give him a week and he will have calmed down. My friend works in a lab, I think they can push the test quickly in between and then we may have the end of this week or the beginning of the new earnings._ _Do not worry. I know Cole very well. He must be alone, and then everything will be fine now. Rest you now, and comes home well. If something is, you know now where we are and you can reach us. Here on this list are the mobile and telephone numbers of Cole and me. See you soon and bring Junior with again. Sain and he have very well understood." _Paige and Phoebe hugged Cassy. Then Phoebe picked Junior up and the three orb back home. Cassy brought Sain in her bed, covered him and then went to bed herself also.

Cole ran nearly two hours through New York and was worried. _Have I done the right thing? Have I the little hurt by that? What do I do now? How should I deal with it? I hope Phoebe can forgive me for what I have said about them, it was really not nice. She has their reasons, but they would have it but can rather try and can give me about it. Why they did not do it? Will they ever that I care about Junior? How is this possible? After all, I live in New York and the two in San Francisco. Then there's the problem with the time difference and we both work full time. I will now await the outcome of the test and then talk to Phoebe and Junior. If Ben is really my son, as I believe, I want to get to know him._

Eventually, he stopped in front of his favorite pub and went inside. There he drank five Veltins, a bottle of whiskey and three short. A bit tipsy, he went home. Before he went to bed, he looked at whether Sain and Cassy already asleep, as they did this, he went to bed. To his own surprise, he fell asleep almost immediately and woke up not once in the night. He would in the morning indeed have a huge hangover, but that did not interest him much and he dreamed.

In San Francisco_

After the three were at home again, Phoebe took Junior to bed and then sat down next to Paige and Piper into the living room. Piper wanted to know everything and so Phoebe and Paige told alternately what had happened. At the end, all of the three were sad and tired. The whole day had been exhausting and so they decided to go to bed and in the morning thinking about what to do now. Paige took a quick shower, brushed his teeth, put on her yellow top and their short green shorts and went to bed. There, she fell into a peaceful sleep. Piper and Leo were already asleep, as well as the two had been exhausting. Wyatt had today put a car on fire, which had the two back in order, but now also slept Wyatt, after a long discussion. Phoebe brushed his teeth, put on her light blue T-shirt and her thin, long, red pajama pants and went to Junior to bed. After they had lain down, he snuggled up to her and mumbled in his blanket he as always took to bed: _"Daddy, love you. Looking forward to playing again. Mummy loves you. Come back." _Phoebe had to smile and finally slept in. Not without to look on the photo of Cole and to wish him a goodnight. 

**How do you find this chapter? It`s a real long chapter, but i hope you like it. The next chapter will eventually come at the next weekend.**

**In the next chapter Cole will visit his son. And the results of the test are there. Please tell me if you like it and please review. I would be really thankful for comments. See you**


	7. Meeting

**Hey guys, thank you for the review. Ben has powers but he does not show it now, in the next chapters his powers will show up. Please tell me how you find it and review.**

**PS: Sain and Cassy are very important to Cole so they will show up often.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ben was awake early and had his blanket wrapped tightly around him. The first rays of the sun woke Phoebe and when she reached out to Ben's side of the bed, she reached into the void. Immediately, she opened her eyes and panicked when she realized that he was no longer in the bed. With a little voice saying, she turned her head to the window and saw her son. He sat in front of the window, on the window sill with his teddy and his blanket, and talked with his teddy. "Daddy, soon here. A lot of games he play with us. Then he never go again. Always be on us. My Daddy is great. If we wish it firmly, then Daddy is perhaps today here," Ben excitedly told the teddy. The Teddy Phoebe had given Ben when he was little. Earlier, the Teddy was hers, but she couldn`t do much with him. Her mother had bought her the teddy shortly before her death. Anyway, Ben loved the teddy and called him Mr. Tinkel.<p>

A sad smile crept onto her face, which Ben noticed immediately. He turned around and saw that his mother looked at him, but suddenly became very sad. Immediately, he crawled to her on the bed and snuggled up to her chest. He asked: "Mummy, all right? Do not be sad. Did I do something wrong? Are you sad because of me?" Phoebe wiped her tears away with her hand, who had fall down at Ben's questions. With the thought she was with yesterday and Cole. _Was it right to get easy in his life and give him a son to present, he did not know? If she had him just to let him live in peace? No, she could not. Alone when she saw the woman and the boy by Cole, she was very jealous. Once again, she realized how much she still loved him. She also knew she could not bear it if he had a new family. Also, Ben could not bear it, right? I want Cole get him back, that become clear last night. When he was yesterday with Sain on the arm and came in, it had opened her heart. He can be so great to deal with his nephew. Cole would be a good father and I will do all i can again, so that we become a family. Cole will hopefully soon come to reason and understand that it was false. I do not want money from him. I just want __him_. thought Phoebe. When she saw that Ben still looked worried, she replied: "Honey, I'm fine. I'm just sad that your father can not be with us. It was quite a shock for him. I think in a few days he will have digested it. Until then, we both have a lot of fun, okay?" Ben looked at her briefly, put his teddy bear on her chest and replied:" Everything good, Mummy. Daddy will be with us soon. Maybe Sain comes, too. I like him and want to play with him, again. Sain said that Daddy goes quite often with him to the park or the zoo. I want with it, too." Phoebe snuggled with Ben together in a large blanket and said: "Soon Christmas is coming. Daddy will surely go with you soon to the zoo or the park. Let's both get some sleep now, okay?" Ben nodded and slept with his blanket in her arms again. Even Phoebe fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>In New York_<p>

When Cole got up, he had a pretty bad hangover. Without looking in the mirror, dressed only in boxer, he went into the kitchen. On the way he met Sain, he was playing with his cars and even though Cole was mad headache, this noise did not bother him. Far too much he was with his thoughts with Phoebe and the little boy. When he came in the kitchen, Cassy sat there and ate her breakfast. Sain had apparently already eaten, because his plate was on the sink. After he had sat down at the table, he smeared bread. Cassy just shook his head and asked with a grin: "Well, how late were we at home? I have packed your bread already in your briefcase. After all you has today, two meetings and negotiations." Cole groaned and leaned with his hands his head. _I have a little bit exaggerated yesterday. I had the Short but not drunk naked._ thought Cole. Meanwhile Cassy pushed him two pills over for his hangover and poured him a coffee. Cole nodded and thanks her, took the two tablets and drank his coffee. Cassy looked at him the whole time. Eventually she began and said: "I did the test sent nor my girlfriend yesterday. She said that we have the result at the end of the week. What do you want as long? Anyone who knows you, sees Ben is your son. In addition, you should at Phoebe apologize. That what you said really was not nice. However, you should hurry if you still want to come to work on time." When Cole looked at her confused, she pointed with a nod towards a clock. Cole looked in the same direction and choked on his coffee. He jumped up and ran to the bathroom. Within five minutes he took a shower and got dressed. Then he hurried with his briefcase out of the door.

Cassy cleaned up the things and took care of the household. Sain continued to play with his toys. Nala was on her pillow and watched everything. In the afternoon they went in the park to run with Nala. Once they were back, they also visited Miss and Mister Cater in her apartment. There they got coffee and cake, she talked about the visit yesterday and Coles son. When it was later she went with Nala and Sain up in Coles apartment. Once in the apartment, Nala lay back on her pillow, Sain withdrew his pajamas, playing in front of the sofa with his cars. Cassy retired to a comfortable sweatpants and an old T-shirt. Afterwards they would the shirt and trousers exchanged for a nightgown, because by the end of June it was unnaturally hot.

When Cole finally unlocked the door to his apartment, his only thought was a cold shower. After he had left his bag, he went to shower. Cassy looked television and Sain played, that made Cole happy. His day had been more than just tiring and his head ached as before. He put on a comfortable Nikki pants and then went into the living room. He chatted with Cassy and looked at Sain, how he play. After nearly three hours, he brought Sain in his bed, for Sain had insisted to be allowed to sleep in it. What it did not make it. On the contrary, he was very glad he had him so much. Only when Cassy and Nala was asleep on her pillow, put it to sleep well.

In the meantime, five days had passed and Cole had taken care of his work and Sain for now. Ben and Phoebe were more likely to become a minor matter, and even if he kept thinking of the two, so Sain and his job at the moment were more important. His clients were currently very challenging and annoying. Again and again they started with annoying questions and things that were already regulated, should be completely reworked at a time. The visits of women who then wanted to know something and then tried to flirt with him, became more and more. Therefore, he had already given some clients to his two colleagues who could not understand him, that he rejected the women when he was still single, and asked but not bugged him so. On Friday night, he then went to the Gennaro a few streets away, there would Cole meet Mitchell and Daniel, because Daniel had come yesterday short back of his journey.

When Cole walked into the bar he saw from far already Mitchell. He was sitting on a bar stool at the bar and talked to the bartender. Cole patted him on the shoulder, ordered a beer and sat down beside him. Mitchell watched Cole, he looked exactly as he had dark circles under his eyes and looked pretty broken. Cole, however, noted that Mitchell looked at him and saw therefore also. That evening Mitchell wore a tight, dark jeans, a red Nike sweater, a Knicks cap and Nike sneakers. Cole grinned, almost every day, except for the work he carried his Knicks cap and his Nike sneakers. Sure, Nike was a good brand, but at some point it's too much. Although Cole and Daniel had already told him he should try something else, he always went anyway to Nike stuff. Cole, however, had a dark blue T-shirt, white sneakers and wore a bright, washed-out jeans. For this purpose he had his hair slicked back. "Man, what's the matter with you? You look like you had for days not going to sleep. Have I missed something with you? Is there's a new wife, or are you now also gone under the Playboys? Tell me, so it must be something special: "Mitchell said with a wide grin on his face. Cole sighed and said:"No, man I sleep poorly, it has nothing to do with women or Playboy moderately. Well.. so it has been with a woman what to do. Oh, I do not know how to explain it." Mitchell looked at his mate, because somehow he seemed to grieve genuine. But before he could ask Daniel came in. He was wearing a black turtleneck sweater, dark jeans and gray sneakers. He also ordered a beer and sat down with Cole and Mitchell. Daniel looked at Cole and Mitchell and then said, "Oh man, what's wrong with you please? You look like you have not slept for nights. I know I'm late, but Nadja would not let me go. However, we can not spoil us of it and celebrate today my return. So first and then I'll tell you." Mitchell replied briefly: "Hey, man with me everything is clear, but I think at Cole's something going on." Daniel asked: "Cole, what happened?" With a sigh he told the guys what had happened and that Phoebe had emerged and also about his son. "I clearly will meet my son. Oh.. actually, I'm sure he's my son, but how I should act now? And what about Phoebe? What if the two who aspire? I do not want it all starts again. The test result should also be there soon. People what should I do then", he asked the two friends. Mitchell ran a hand through his short, blond hair and sighed. Daniel replied: "Oh. I think you should just wait for the result and then see what happens. If he is your son then visit him easy. This works already." Mitchell added: "And you should apologize on your ex and I mean clearly, what did she was not okay, but to throw such things at the head is not right. So now calm down and we all listen to what Daniel says." Daniel saw Cole briefly, still sipping his first beer, and replied: "The trial has been postponed and held in Brescia. I fly back in four days and then remained exactly two months, then I'll come back again. I hope that this time appear all witnesses and present evidence. It was a mess behind, but now I'm only here once again. What will you still make the same? We now have it exactly ten clock. I think I'll start with Nadja equal to a private party." Daniel paid the bill and went to the door. Mitchell laughed and replied: "I think I'm going to claw the barmaid. She seems nice and looks hot if you do not mind you. I'll see you on Monday." With these words, Mitchell got up and went to the bartender had just closing time and walked her out to still waving before the boys. Daniel nudged Cole and said: "Hey, do not think about it. Celebration today. The small over there, sitting at the window staring at you all the time. Get her and enjoy the evening. Believe me she is full eye on you. See you."

Cole nodded and turned around, doing the little he noticed immediately. After he had finished his beer, he went to her and sat down across from her.

The small called Holly as he found out. She had long blonde hair and was relatively thin. She was wearing a red, strapless top and a short, blue hotpants. After the two had been drinking a lot, it worked on Cole of course, they went out of bar. Got into his white Porsche 918 Spyder Hybrid Coupé and shortly after Cole was going down, she told him her address. The Porsche held near Times Square that belonged in a garage into a twenty-story skyscraper. There, the two got out and completed as Cole and Holly entered the elevator of the skyscraper. Holly pressed the tenth floor and leaned against Cole, he stood behind her. As soon as the door of the elevator went on the tenth floor, they walk out. At one door with the number 206 Holly stopped and opened the door. Shortly after the door closed, the two began to kiss themselves. Cole began kissing her neck and along her undress thereby the top. Here, she let out a sigh, what Cole only encouraged then. Holly put her arm into his neck and with the other she slid under his shirt, caressing his muscles. After the top, the shoes and his shirt lay on the ground, followed the pants of the two. Cole pushed Holly onto the bed and was right above her again. Holly was in a rigid, because she had never been touched and she enjoyed his touches and kisses all over her body. When Cole thrust into her he could not prevent a loud moan. With her fingernails she held on to his back, which would give Cole a few scratches, but that totally does not matter. After the two had slept together, Holly dropped back into the pillows and fell asleep. Cole, however, gathered up his things and left. Once in his Porsche he drove straight off to his apartment. Once there, he crept softly into his room. He showered, threw his clothes in the washer and still looked Cassy and Sain. Since the two slept in her bed, he decided to go to bed. Lying in his bed, he thought about the night and the woman. Actually, it was quite sweet. But what I do not want to stop feast. Well I did not give her my number or my address. I should slow times really look for a friend, always tearing this is boring. With this in mind and the conscience of the morning, the result should be as he fell asleep. Cassy had written him a note on the stand that her friend had brought him tomorrow the result when they met with her. He gave Holly no more thought and he forgot her name again. This time he dreamed of Ben and him as a real father and son. As the two went to the movies or the zoo. But first came the outcome, would it please him?

* * *

><p>The next morning, someone jumped on Cole`s bed. He made sleepy eyes and discovered that Sain now jumped on the other side of the bed around. In an unguarded moment, Cole grabbed Sain and tickled him through. Sain had to laugh so that his face was red. Eventually Cole gave him free and Sain snuggled up to Cole. After ten minutes, the two were on. While Sain ran into the kitchen and played with his cars, Cole showered. When he came back out with a towel around his waist, Cassy was already sitting on his bed, holding an envelope in his hand. "My friend was right there, she brought you the results. She comes back later to pass with Sain and me to go to the park. Then we want to go eat something and maybe a movie. What will you do?" asked Cassy. Cole, however, took the letter from her hand and opened it. Cassy looked at him the whole time and his eyes reflected back joy, fear and a little hope, even if he never admit it. <em>Oh man, it's true. Ben is my son. What shall I do now? I have no idea what to do<em> Cole thought as he looked at the test, which he confirmed that he was Ben's father. Completely unable to do anything, he simply sat down on bed and stared at his hands that held to be the result. Cassy put a hand on his shoulder and whispered: "You should go to Phoebe and Ben after you have said that you present yourself as soon as the result is there. Just be yourself when you go there, but let Balthazar here." With a wink she got up and went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast there. _I did it to me beginning to think that I am the father. Why hits me the truth now so strong? Cassy's right, I should both pay __a visit_ thought Cole. After placing the test result on the bedside table, he put on a black boxer, his gray sweatpants and a white top. When he came into the kitchen, it smelled after a delicious bun, herbs and coffee. In the kitchen sat Cassy and Sain, who just got smeared by Cassy his bread, when Cole came in. He sat down beside Sain and poured himself a cup of cappuccino. He then smeared two loaves of bread, one with cheese and the other with tomatoes. Cassy took her bun with tomatoes and the other with ham. Sain ate his bread and drank of his own cocoa. Nala had already eaten their bowl empty and had now placed in front of the couch. Cole was so lost in thought that he did not notice how Cassy and Sain looked at him the whole time. "Cole? Cole? Cole", Cassy asked him, he realized how he was approached and winced as he had recovered, he saw Cassy with a quizzical expression on. Sain interfered now and asked Cole: " Uncle Cole, everything okay? Got What?" Cole turned his head to him and replied with a faint smile: "Listen kid, I'm fine. I'm just a little excited and a little insecure. Do not worry about me." Cole saw that Sain had wrinkled his forehead and really knew he did not believe him yet. Cassy had to stifle a laugh, for the same gesture that made Sain, Cole made even if he doubted anything.

Turning to Sain, but Cole watching in the corner of his eye, said Cassy: "Baby. Cole is fine, really. Your uncle's just nervous because he will visit Ben soon? Do you even know who Ben is?" Sain nodded his head and said to Cole: "Can I visit him? I like Ben and wants to play with him soon. I'm also very fond of Uncle why are you going to Ben? Did you also love him?" "Sain, you can go with me some other time, okay? Maybe Ben is often here and then you can both play very long, yes? You know Sain, Ben is my son. The result of a test which confirmed the father, arrived this morning and it was clear that Ben is my son. So I'm a little nervous and excited, after all, I am learning him now know," Cole said. Sain embraced his uncle and whispered. "Love you. Ben certainly, too. Hope he will be here soon then I'll show him the park and Nala... and my cars. Tell Ben, I am happy for him." Then Sain darted into the living room and began to play before Nala's watchful eyes, with his cars. Cassy smiled at Cole and cleared the table. While Cassy brought the kitchen back into shape, Cole went to Sain in the living room to meet with him a little play.

* * *

><p>Cassy took a shower, got dressed and went to Sain, Cole and Nala. "Hey, not so wild. Even though I hate to disturb you, Sain, Nala and I will be picked up the same. In addition, Cole should go slow done if he wants the same meaning. Should I still look at what you want to wear, or not,"said Cassy. Sain packed his things and moved around. Cole quickly, however, nodded to her and the two went into his bedroom. Once there, Cassy searched his locker and put him on the bed, a white T-shirt and a blue sweater plus they put a black sneakers front of the bed. After Cassy had gone out of his room a bright jeans, she helped Sain during tightening. Cole contrast, the test result is put into his pocket and grabbed his cell phone and his wallet in his back pocket. Then he went out of his room and sat down on the sofa. When Cassy and Sain came in, were both fully dressed. Sain was wearing black pants, a red shirt and white sneakers. Cassy, however, had chosen a white, three-quarter pants plus black shoes with a little heel. her hair had backed down and wore small earrings. she also had a pink top and a black leather jacket over it. Sain, Cassy and Nala are made to wait for her friend on the way to the nearby park.<p>

Cole made his way into a toy store. He looked first at helpless. Everywhere, soft toys, Barbies, dolls, cars. There were all sorts of things and as Cole stood and did not know what to give Ben.

He had indeed occurred, that Ben had a stuffed animal there when he visited Cole, but had he not enough? Ultimately, totally overwhelmed, Cole asked a saleswoman what he could give a two and a half years old boy. She silenced him with a seductive smile in the car department. After Cole had gone along the whole series, he opted for a miniature race cars of the brand Citroen Survolt. Then Cole was still pack the cars in wrapping paper and left the store, where he had previously paid nearly forty dollars.

With a glance at his clock, which showed that it was already half past twelve he shimmered with a queasy feeling to San Francisco. A street of the house Halliwell away, he reappeared.

* * *

><p>The road going up, he thought of the years he had spent here, and before his eyes appeared good and bad memories. Before the big door he stopped and gave the house of which he thought it would never set foot again, with a wistful look. Inwardly he struggled with himself, he should now simply ring the bell, or just go? After nearly ten minutes he stood irresolute, he rang the bell and the bell rang. <em>Now there's no turning back <em>thought Cole, while he waited for someone opened the door.

Phoebe and Ben sat in the living room and watched a movie. Ben had hoped that his father came today, not abandoned. Phoebe and Paige had can be distracting for the past few days by Cole and the disappointment that he did not come. But today was Sunday and Phoebe, Paige and Ben were at home alone. Piper and Leo had gone with Wyatt to Santa Monica to show him another city. They should be back until the afternoon. By now it was 10:30 clock. Coop had just turned up and had just had breakfast with Paige and Phoebe. Ben had once again had no appetite and had stayed in bed. Both Paige as well Phoebe had seen as Ben had stiffened when he discovered Coop and the fear in Ben's eyes were a cause for concern. Something was wrong, it is Phoebe and Paige were safe. Fortunately Coop disappeared soon afterwards and Ben was like a different person. He laughed and one could see joy in his eyes. Towards evening Coop wanted to come back and talk with Phoebe.

Now Paige came into the living room and sat down with them. Phoebe and Paige both had sweatpants and an old t-shirt. On Phoebe`s shirt and a sheep was ready to Paige`s was a pink bunny. Ben was also a jogging pants and wore a blue T-shirt. As the three were not going to go away today and expected not visit, they were concerned about their stuff not worry. Suddenly the doorbell rang, and Paige stood up. She thought that it might be the postman or any representative. But when she opened the door, she was shocked and surprised at the same time.

* * *

><p>After Paige and Cole had looked for a while, Cole asked with an uncertain smile: "Hello Paige. How are you? I probably wanted to Ben, the result arrived today morning and I would like to get to know him. Is he there or?" Released from her stupor Paige replied: "Hi Cole. Yes, I'm fine and you? Sure, Ben is here. He looks with Phoebe in the living room a movie. Come in?" Cole nodded his head and walked up the last stage, but he could not go further because Paige simply did not move. "Listen, Paige, maybe you could go a bit to the side, so I can go over," Cole cleared his throat. Paige glanced at him totally confused. When Cole on the door where she stood, showed she understood and went to the side. Cole closed the door behind him and now he stood in the hall along with Paige and did not know what to do, let alone how he should behave. The gift hidden behind his back, he looked around and realized that does not change much. Paige had walked to the entrance of the living room and stood at the door frame. Phoebe and Ben looked further away and Phoebe asked: "Paige, what is now the film is started, are you coming or not. Who was at the door when it`s was a representative, you have hopefully sent him away, and when it was Jason then you have also sent him right?" But when Paige did not answer, she turned around and was confused why Paige said nothing. Paige pushed away from the door frame and knelt in front of Ben, who was sitting on the couch and wanted to see the movie. While she ruffled his hair, she explained with a view to Phoebe directed: "Hey Ben, I have a big surprise for you. Look in the entrance hall, there is someone for you and is very nervous. Be nice, yes?" Ben looked confused and then nodded to her while Phoebe looked atPaige and asked: "Who is it, Paige?" Paige replied with a smile: "Look after yourself. You'll be pleased." With these words, Phoebe went after her son. He was already run into the hallway and looked around.<p>

Cole saw his son come and was accordingly nervous. After all, he should really get to know him now. Although he knew that Ben likes wanted to play with him, he was afraid that he was not, for Ben kept him or he wanted. Now Ben saw Cole and his eyes began to shine and be cuddly toy, which he held in his hand, shuffled across the floor, while Ben approached Cole. Cole had, with one knee, supported on the ground and waited for what would make Ben. He stopped just before Cole, watching him for a short time and hugged him. Cole was first a bit surprised, because he did not expect such a warm embrace. But detached from its rigidity, he hugged his son also.

* * *

><p>Phoebe stood in the doorway and was happy but also a little shocked, because she really has not expected him. <em>Wow, he looks great. As the two will probably get along with each other.<em>Phoebe thought. Paige had now come to the two and kept discreetly in the background. "Hey Cole, how are you." Phoebe asked with a smile and forgot that she still wore Sleepwear. Cole looked at her briefly and replied with a small smile: "Hi Phoebe, I'm fine and you? I hope I'm not disturbing but the result is there and I wanted to get to know my son. Did I wake you?" Phoebe looked at him confused and replied: "I'm also good. Sure, you can see your son. What do you mean, you didn´t bother us? We were already awake, Ben and I watched a movie." Cole pointed with his head on her shirt and then Paige`s T-shirt. The two looked down at himself and knew what Cole said. Paige twisted quickly in their rooms and Phoebe`s cheeks was decorated with a delicate shade of red. Ben looked between his parents back and forth and could not believe that his father was really here now. Suddenly Cole felt a tugging on his pant leg, where upon he bent down and asked: "Ben, what's going on smaller?" "Daddy, come along, watching a movie", Ben said with a big grin. Cole followed his son who will not let go of his pant leg, into the living room. Once there, he sat down with Ben on the sofa and watched the movie ends. During the movie Phoebe had gone a quick shower and had put on something else. Ben had all the time huddled over to Cole`s chest and looked at him again and again, because he really could not believe it. Shortly before the end of the film, Phoebe came in and sat next to her son and Cole looked again unremarkable. After the movie was over, Ben went up to his room and took another car and gave it to his father. Only Cole was confused when Ben disappeared but when he with a small Jeep came back, he understood and sat down on the floor in the living room. Ben played with the car, which his father had given him and Cole played with the Jeep. Phoebe watched the two for a while and had all the time a smile on their lips, Paige saw it as she walked into the living room. She quickly scurried to Phoebe and both started to talk about the next week and what they wanted to do with Ben. Eventually, Ben asked with a shy glance his father: "Want you see Mr. Tinkel? Come on, show you my room." With these words, Ben, took his car in his hand and waited until Cole was also risen. They were going up the stairs, and the two women followed them. Paige wanted their pick pocket, because she had to go before today.

Ben Cole followed in silence and wonder why Ben had led him into the bedroom of Phoebe, but he thought nothing of it first. Ben opened the door of the room and went to bed Cole`s former side. On the pillow was a small teddy bear and a photo of Cole and Phoebe stood on the bedside table. Cole walked three steps purely in the room, looked at everything and asked Ben: "Hey, I thought we wanted to go into your room, but here it is Phoebe`s." His son looked confused and then replied uncertainly: "No, Mom and I sleep here. Why? Is that wrong?" Cole was a little shocked, turned to Phoebe, who was at the door, and said: "If Ben does not has an own room? Wyatt but also has one and a room would still be free? How come he does not have one?" Phoebe sighed, sat down with Ben, who had meanwhile set up his bed and looked uncertain to Cole, and said with a very quiet voice: "You know, Ben and Wyatt simply do not can be togther. I´am glad when the two play together, without that they break something or someone gets hurt. But you're right, Wyatt has his own room. Piper is pregnant and she wants her next child gets her own room. Before you say anything, Paige and I both talked to Piper and Leo, but we just could not change their mind. That was the last free space, it is very tight in here." Cole could not believe that his son had to share a room with his mother. That was not what upset him, but Piper and Leo had just decided not to make any other suggestions before. With a straight face he told Phoebe: "We'll talk later, the issue is far from being checked. When Ben is in bed afterwards, we're talking in the living room. Come on Ben, we play with Mr. Tinkel. Shall we go down again?" Ben nodded enthusiastically and ran over to the living room with his teddy. Cole and Ben walk down on the floor. Cole threw Paige and Phoebe a angry look and joined Ben. Paige shrugged and went into her room to dressed ready. Phoebe sighed, looked again at the photo and then went down to the two. She knew this conversation would not come around and it should not just be quiet.

* * *

><p><strong>That was a long chapter i know, but i hope you like it. Please tell what you think. In the next chapter Phoebe and Cole talk and of course there are more Cole and Ben times.<strong>


End file.
